Sasuke's Dreams
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: When Naruto is sharing a room with Sasuke and hears him moaning out his name... what happens? Well read and see :P [sasunaru][oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

S.Z.: Lol, I've fallen in love with sasuXnaru all over again. This is just a fic that I jotted down in a notebook when I stayed to SasukeXSakura's house and it's not the best, but the cuteness factor is there. I might make a better one later, who knows…

Sasuke's Dreams

It was quiet in the room that night. Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping peacefully in a room, awaiting the next morning when they could go home from the mission they had completed. Naruto awoke suddenly from his slumber for he heard his name being said…

"Naruto… ah…"

Naruto sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto weakly.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?"

Naruto woke up fully and tried to figure out where it was coming from. He looked around and noticed shifting coming from Sasuke's bed, and then he heard it again.

"Naruto…!"

But this time something else was added…

"Don't stop Naruto… please!"

Naruto was fully aware that it was Sasuke, talking in his sleep, dreaming… about… him…

A blush crept on Naruto's cheeks as he got up out of bed and went over to look at the Uchiha. He leaned over the raven haired boy a bit as he watched him, laying on his back, hands clenching the sheets and sweat on his face. The blonde grinned widely…

/Ha! Ha! Blackmail/ Thought Naruto as all of the possibilities crept into his mind.

He was about to go back to bed and try to cover his ears so he could sleep when all of a sudden, Sasuke's hand jerked up and let out a silent gasp as his face grew even more red than before. It must have been a sleep reflex of some sort. Sasuke clenched his hand harder on the shirt.

"Naruto! Right there… don't stop!"

All of a sudden, the Uchiha's eyes sprung open, as Naruto's eyes got even wider. Sasuke sat up panting and then he looked over at what he had in his hand: a very nervous and blushing Naruto.

"Uh… have a good dream?" joked Naruto.

Sasuke pushed him and turned away from his gaze.

"Get lost loser…"

Sasuke was blushing but the blonde couldn't see. All of a sudden, the light came on and Naruto was right in front of his face.

"You're blushing!"

"Get lost!" Sasuke shoved a pillow in Naruto's face.

Naruto took the pillow in his hand, and grinned again.

"So how was I?" joked Naruto.

"Just drop it Naruto! I don't wanna talk about it!"

Naruto got on the bed beside Sasuke and wrapped his arm around the Uchiha. Sasuke shivered at the contact.

"Come on…" coaxed the blonde "I must have been good 'Oh Naruto! Don't stop!' "He mocked.

Sasuke smacked the arm away and got up.

"Leave me alone!"

"So how many dreams have you had like that? Heh, heh…!"

Sasuke was getting annoyed. He grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt and pulled their faces closer, he wanted to make himself clear.

"I dream about you every night! Do you know how hard it is to be around you everyday, just wishing to be with you like I am in my dreams?"

Naruto was speechless at the words. Finding out that Sasuke dreamed about him like that every night was a lot all at once. He could feel himself blushing more and more.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke softly.

"Huh?" said Naruto, maybe a bit too squeaky to be normal.

"You look so cute right now…"

Sasuke pushed him into a kiss and layed him down on the bed. Naruto was shocked at first but there was something about the intimacy between him and Sasuke that felt right.

Sasuke pulled away slightly and whispered in Naruto's ear:

"You have no idea… how long I've been waiting to do that…"

He brushed a kiss on the blonde's ear, and began to whisper again:

"Sleep with me tonight… sleep right beside me, so I can feel you with me… Naruto…"

Naruto's heart fluttered. He had no clue that Sasuke could make him feel that way. Naruto got up and under the soft thick blankets.

"Sure…" said Naruto softly.

Sasuke smiled slightly and got under the covers as well. Naruto nuzzled close to him. The blonde was soft and warm and smelled so nice. This was everything Sasuke ever wanted: this level of intimacy with Naruto.

"Now no dirty dreams okay?" joked Naruto.

"Who needs dreams when I have you right here with me… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again…"

"You can wait can't you… we have the rest of our lives…"

And with that, the two boys drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the future and whatever to come, in mind…

The End

S.Z: So how was that? I haven't posted a fic in a while so I hope this one lives up to the rest. Thx to all who comment! Love you guys!


End file.
